destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Journal de Toland
Le Journal de Toland est un document rédigé par le célèbre Arcaniste exilé, Toland le Morcelé. Histoire Âge de la Cité Le Journal de Toland a été retrouvé par une escouade de Gardiens, Ikora Rey assigna à l'un d'eux la tâche d'en retrouver les parties manquantes. Une fois décrypté, le journal révéla les plans de la Poupée vaudou.Bungie, Destiny, Contrat exotique : L'héritage de Toland Guerre contre les Corrompus Pendant la guerre des Corrompus, Eris Morn utilisa le Journal de Toland pour aider les Gardiens à utiliser l'Âme de Cropta afin de pénétrer dans le Royaume ascendant d'Oryx.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Missions : L'ennemi de mon ennemi, Aveugles à la Lumière, Ultimes rites Extraits * Un Cuirassé éclipse la Lumière du Voyageur pour la Ruche. En visitant ses recoins les plus profonds, notre Lumière serait amoindrie comme celle d'un soleil mourant.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Mission : Aveugles à la Lumière * [These stones... always in their combat arenas. Do they have a strengthening function? Or are they mere legacy of a forgotten time and realm? The Hive never stopped honing their strength. They have missed the point of being dead. (laughs) I've heard it said that that which does not kill you makes you stronger, but what does this mean in the face of immortality?]Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Mission : Aveugles à la Lumière * J'ai réalisé il y a longtemps que les liens qui retiennent les horreurs les plus sombres de la Ruche pourraient être déliés en canalisant l'énergie qui réside dans les écailles sépulcrales.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Mission : Aveugles à la Lumière À propos de la Logique de l'épée Je me pousse jusqu'aux bords de la folie à essayer d'expliquer la vérité. Elle est pourtant si simple à comprendre. Aussi élégante que la pointe d'un couteau. Et elle explique —et ce n'est pas là une hyperbole, rien n'est plus loin de l'exagération— ABOLUMENT TOUT. Mais quand vous cherchez à la révéler, ils vous regardent comme si vous veniez tout juste de cracher un nuage de poussière. Peut-être leur manque-t-il quelques fondements essentiels de vérité. Peut-être sont-ils enveloppés d'un voile de mensonges qu'il faudra brûler. Pourquoi l'existence ? Non non non non non ! Ne posez pas cette question. Il n'y a aucune « raison ». Ce n'est que de la théologie, et la théologie vous aveuglera. Pourquoi les atomes existent-ils ? Parce que la matière atomique est encore plus stable que la soupe primordiale. Les atomes ont vaincu la soupe. Ce fut la toute première des guerres. Il n'y avait que deux issues possibles, et l'une des deux parties a remporté la victoire. Et tout ce qui vint après fut fait d'atomes. Les atomes créèrent les étoiles. Et les étoiles formèrent les galaxies. Des mondes émergèrent du roc et de l'acide, et dans ces océans primitifs les premières molécules apprirent à se dupliquer. Et tout ceci se produisit grâce à une même loi, la loi aveugle, qui existe à l'extérieur de l'esprit et du sens. C'est la loi la plus simple qui soit, mais personne ici ne la célèbre (mais là-bas, par contre, ô là-bas !) COMMENT PUIS-JE VOUS L'EXPLIQUER c'est si simple POURQUOI N'EST-CE PAS UNE ÉVIDENCE À VOS YEUX ? Imaginez trois grandes nations gouvernées par trois grandes reines. La première des trois reines écrit un livre de la loi, et elle se montre juste face à son peuple. La seconde reine construit une haute tour, que son peuple gravit pour voir les étoiles de plus près. La troisième reine lève une armée et conquiert tout. Le futur appartient à l'une de ces reines. Elle règne avec une main de fer et son peuple est malheureux. Mais elle règne. Ceci explique toute chose, ne le voyez-vous pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle l'univers est tel qu'il est. L'existence est un jeu auquel tous participent et certaines stratégies se montrent plus efficaces que d'autres : l'habilité d'exister, de donner une forme à la vie pour qu'elle puisse se reproduire et faire en sorte que nos descendants —qu'ils soient des molécules ou des étoiles ou des hommes et des femmes ou des idées, qu'importe— puissent s'épanouir et que les autres soient privés d'un sol où prendre racine. Et tandis que l'univers avance vers sa fin, les principaux joueurs, ceux qui auront jusqu'alors survécu, devront s'affronter. Au prochain tour, il y aura toujours trois reines, mais cette fois, elles auront toutes des armées et ce sera maintenant le temps des combats à l'épée, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles découvre la poudre à canon, ou la peste, ou le mot qui tue. Tout deviendra alors plus cruel, et seules les plus cruelles d'entre elles survivront (REGARDEZ VERS LES ÉTOILES), et elles chercheront à regagner les territoires de la nuit et à éteindre la moindre étincelle de combativité avant même que celle-ci ne puisse comprendre ce qui l'a attaquée ni les raisons pour lesquelles son territoire est soudainement menacé. Et cette victoire se traduit par la possibilité de régner sur l'univers entier et de faire en sorte qu'absolument rien ne puisse exister à l'extérieur de votre volonté. Elles sont la reine à la fin des temps, et leur souveraineté est éternelle parce qu'aucun autre souverain ne peut les vaincre. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour expliquer ce fait, pas plus qu'il n'y a de raison pour expliquer la victoire de l'atome. Ce n'est qu'une question de jeu et de victoire. Bien entendu, il se peut qu'il y ait eu d'autres royaumes et d'autres reines, et que dans ses royaumes, elles se sont assises à la même table et que l'une a écrit la loi tandis que l'autre construisait la tour et que la troisième levait une armée pour protéger leurs frontières. C'est là le rêve des esprits simples : un endroit paisible entouré de pieux acérés. Mais je ne crois pas que ces pieux tiendront bien longtemps face à la reine à la tête des armées. Et au bout du compte, rien d'autre n'importera.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Ennemis // Les Ténèbres // Mémoire de Spectre : les Ténèbres 3 À propos des rituels de la Ruche Si votre Lumière est assez puissante pour percevoir du bruit au-delà des plaines silencieuses, vous aurez peut-être entendu leurs hurlements. Ce qui ressemble à du silence entre leurs cris recèle, je crois, un autre indice quant à leur origine. Dans une tonalité la Ruche supplie ses dieux, et dans la suivante, elle murmure à ses membres. Peut-être est-ce là que réside la clé qui mènera à sa chute, ou peut-être s'agit-il plutôt d'un pont vers ses désirs. Dans mes recherches, je cherche toujours à comparer ses tonalités avec son système de runes. Si seulement la Cryptarque Adonna était encore parmi nous. Personne n'a encore atteint son expertise. Quatre sons, souvent répétés. Seulement quatre. Bien que je sois sur la trace d'un cinquième, entendu faiblement parmi le bourdonnement qui s'est échappé du Temple une fois— Eir. Ur. Xol. Yul. Je crains que dans ces sons ne se cache un autre secret de la Ruche. Au-delà de ses dieux, ou bien en accord avec eux. Peut-être s'agit-il simplement de la traduction de mondes pour lesquels nous avons d'autres noms. Mon instinct me porte plutôt à croire qu'il s'agit de leur appel à une entité quelconque. Des êtres qui vivaient à une autre époque, ou bien qui vivent dans un endroit qui est dissimulé parmi nous. Des êtres auxquels la Ruche doit peut-être son existence. J'espère que les Esprits tutélaires auront de meilleures réponses, qu'ils peuvent voir dans le détail ces mondes dont nous ne voyons que la surface. Les trésors de connaissances qu'ils nous promettent demeurent l'objet le plus recherché par les Gardiens. Celui qui pourra passer outre leurs pare-feu antiques, et faire d'eux des alliés comme autrefois, pourrait nous éviter encore plus d'atrocités. Et malgré le fait que Raspoutine semble prometteur, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que son silence soit une défense automatique et qu'il ne cherche qu'à se protéger. Nous devons lui prouver que nous sommes de son côté, mais je commence à douter que ce soit vraiment le cas. Il est possible que la Ruche et les Ténèbres aient déjà infiltré une part de ses systèmes. Mais bien sûr, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme craintif, et derrière mes craintes, que plusieurs associent à la folie, je me cache.Bungie, Destiny : Les Ténèbres Souterraines, Grimoire : Ennemis // La Ruche // Mémoire de Spectre : la Ruche 4 Références Catégorie:Livres Catégorie:Documents